


Companionable

by thatsmygvn (cougarlips)



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Light Angst, M/M, POV Third Person, Pre-Relationship, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 01:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9101047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cougarlips/pseuds/thatsmygvn
Summary: “So, is there any reason you’re still here? Not that I’m not enjoying your company.”





	

“So, is there any reason you’re still here? Not that I’m not enjoying your company.”

Two weeks after Daryl and Jesus escaped from Negan’s compound, Daryl still hadn’t returned to Alexandria. The first week he had no choice but to stay -- Harlan insisted Daryl rest until he had his strength back from the gunshot wound and then the torture at the hands of the Saviors. But after a clean bill of health from the doctor and Daryl was free to return, he stayed.

“Ain’t safe,” Daryl said. It wasn’t a lie, either. “Not with  _ him _ goin’ there every other day an’ all. It’s safer to stay.”

Jesus didn’t refute him, though he knew the dangers keeping Daryl at the Hilltop would bring. No, Negan himself didn’t come to the Hilltop but Simon did, and with him he brought a whole slew of Saviors who could recognise Daryl at any moment. It was sheer luck by the skin of their teeth no one came to the Hilltop since their return.

As if reading his mind, the rested expression on Daryl’s face slid off like sludge and he scowled at the floor. “I know I gotta go soon,” he admitted. “It ain’t  _ safe _ here. It ain’t safe  _ anywhere _ .”

Jesus looked up at the roof of the trailer, unable to do much but sigh. “You’re right,” he said. “Maybe with King Ezekiel and his people on our side… we  _ might _ have enough manpower between the three of us to take him down.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Daryl agreed halfheartedly.

The frown on Jesus’s face deepened as he looked back at Daryl, who curled up on himself again. No longer rested or calm, languidly sprawled against the cushions of the sofa, Daryl’s shoulders hunched inwards with his head ducked so low his chin nearly touched his chest. 

Jesus felt a fire kindle in his stomach at the sight of Daryl so broken by his treatment at the Sanctuary. If it meant he never had to see Daryl so vulnerable again, he would take Negan out himself.

**Author's Note:**

> i started writing this for a request, got into it, finished it, reread the request, and realized it had nothing to do with the original prompt. so it's being uploaded by itself :^) i'm really working on my pacing and transitions because my last few pieces have not been up to par imho but i think this one worked out well!
> 
> if you guys are interested, my twd blog is [@thatsmygvn](http://thatsmygvn.tumblr.com)!
> 
> ~~also i hate titles goodnight~~


End file.
